Breaking
by A and B Weird Sisters
Summary: When the salution to the Shoma family curse is finally found and broken what will happen? Who will Tohru chose? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is B Weird. I'm here to say that heres a new story, written only by me. Hope you humans enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, unfortunetly.

_Once a very long time ago there lived a beautiful princess and she was in love with a commoner. Now the prince that was to marry her loved her too, or so he said and he was d__ispleased that she was in love with another man. So he called a wizard and told him to help him decide who was worthy of marrying the princess. So, the wizard took the two men and told them each to chose a drink and then it would be decided who would marry the princess. And they did. The popper took the juice and the prince took the wine and then the princess was entered and the prince relized that he hated the princess and he would not let her touch him. And so she married the popper, becoming one herself. _

_Many years later when the prince wanted to marry he relized that he was cursed, that when ever he wanted to hug a female that he could not because he would turn into a hiddious creature. He went to the wizard and asked him what he should do and the wizard made her cursed too. Then the two lovers got married and had between them twelve children. The prince relized that his children were cursed as well, so he again went to the wizard asking what to do, and this is what the wizard said, "When all thirteen members of your family who were cursed unnessisarily love the princess or her heir, then the curse will be broken." The prince was mad, for he lothed the princess and he relized he could never be cured. So he taught his children to loath the princess. To this day his family is affected. But since he only had twelve children, only fourteen members of the family can be effected at one time._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey, its me agian. Sorry my chapters are so short, just writing whatever comes to mind, and to be honest, I don't even know what's going to happen. It just kind of came to me...

Disclaimer: I have and never will own Fruits Basket. If I did things would be **very **different.

Tohru Honda was running, running to the place she called home. She was so excited. She was certain. Certain that after all the surching that she had done that she had finnally found a solution. She was going to break the Shoma family curse, they would finally be free. She admittetly went to her room and opened the book entited, _Japaneese and Chineese Folklore: A History_ and turned to the reading assignment. This was it, she just knew it she could feel it.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Shigure sat drinking some tea as the two boys, Yuki and Kyo came home, "What's gotten into Miss Honda?" He asked, hoping they would know the answer.

"I don't know, she said that she had an assignment, she seemed very excited about it too." Yuki replied as he put down his pack and joined Shigure. Kyo didn't respond verbually, he only shrugged and went to his room and changed so he could go to the roof.

Kyo's POV

Kyo sat on the roof staring, thinking. _What has gotten into Tohru, it's like someone lit a match under her, she seemed so pleased, i don't think I've ever seen her **that **happy before..._

**FLASHBACK**

Tohru came running from her reading class, her last class of the day, when she almost ran into the boys, "Hi - " she said, smiling from ear to ear. Yuki smiled and Kyo really wanted to punch him, but resisted. She was now bouncing on the balls of her feet, "I have an assignment, I have to go read it right away." she said and with that she ran off. Kyo looked at the retreating Tohru and then looked at Yuki. She was never, **never **_**that **_excited to have homework.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kyo looked at the trees, he couldn't help thinking that whatever it is that Tohru was doing that it had nothing to do with school work...

Normal POV

Yuki and Shigure sat in silence as they both drank there tea when the heard a very delighted scream come from upstairs. Yuki was the first one up; he didn't care if it was delighted or not, it was still a scream and he was sure that Tohru needed him. Shigure soon fallowed and even Kyo left his post and they all entered her room to find her jumping on her bed, a book in hand, "What are you doing?" asked Kyo and Yuki at the exact same time.

"I found it! I found it!" she giggled as she jumped around holding her book.

"And what exactly did you find?" Shigure asked as he laughed, watching Tohru jump.

"The cure! I found the cure!"

A/N: That's it for now! Please review so I can have some ideas! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another chapter! Whoot! Thanks to all of you that have put in reviews its much appreaciated! Have fun little humans!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Warning**: There are spoilers in this chapter. I'm taking the decency, however to not tell you what it is I am spoiling. I just that you should know that some of these thing do happen later in the manga.

Shigure raised an eyebrown as both both just stood there, watching her.

"Found a cure for what Tohru?" Shigure asked as she continued to jump on the bed, still holding her book.

"The cure for the Shoma family curse! I found it I found it!" she yelled jubilantly.

Shigure and the boys looked at her with concern, "I'm going to call Hatsori-san" Shagure whispered to the boys, thinking that Tohru was off her rocker and went downstairs. While he did this, the boys watched Tohru, exclaiming that she had found the cure when finally, Kyo snapped, "**SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP! THERE'S NO CURE! WE'LL BE BURDANDED WITH THIS GODDAMNED CURSE FOR THE REST OF OUR GODFORSAKEN LIVES!" **He yelled and ran out.

BANG! Just like that Tohru fell while jumping--shocked that Kyo would make such a remark, the book that she was holding; flew, flew, flew, and then, KA-PLUNK, it landed right on top of her head, "Ow." her little voice came from the other side of the bed, where she managed to fall off. Yuki then went over and helped her up and forced her to lie down, "You alright?" he asked as soon as she was lieing down. "Yeah." Tohru replied, rubbing the bump on her head, "Isn't this exciting Yuki-kun? You'll finally have a chance to be free!" she said and Yuki smiled and knodded, "Sure. That would be great."

About twenty minutes later Hatsori showed up.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Shigure?" he asked as Shigure led him inside and upstairs to where Tohru was, "She's, well--gone mental. She claims she found the cure, and that's insane." He explained as Hatsori went in and looked at Tohru. Some time later Hatsori, Shigure, and Yuki sat around the table, (Kyo was still on the roof) talking over what they could do about this new development.

"Well," Hatsori started, "she seems quite well physically besides the bump on her head and emotional trama takes a long time to develope. I mean, sure, she has expearanced a lot of strange things while here, but normally she would show signs of a graduall mentail decay."

"What are we suppost to do then?" Shigure asked while drinking some tea.

"Well, for now, let her rest. That's the best I can offer." he said while looking at Yuki's concerned face and knowing, almost out of instint what to say next, "I'll have to tell Akito, so that he's away of the girl's mental state."

"**NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT, HE'LL WANT TO ERASE HER MEMORY! WHAT IF SHE REALLY HAS THE CURE!"** Yuki yelled as he stood up, looking from Shigure to Hatsori, "You just can't Hatsori-san. Please."

"Well, I suppose I could forget to mention it, but, you know Akito. He has his ways of finding out everything."

"Don't worry, we'll keep her home for awhile, I'm sure that will help her more then anything." Shigure said, hoping that would be easily done as it was said.

"Good." Hatori replied and got up, "For now, I won't mention it." and with that, he left.

"That's a relief." Said the dog.

Later that day everyone went up to see how Tohru was doing.

"Hello, Miss Honda, how are you feeling?" Yuki asked, he being the first one in

"Umm, quite well, thank you. May I get up now?" she asked of everyone or for that matter, anyone.

"No, you have to stay in bed, it's for you're health, Tohru." Shigure said as he fluffed her pillow.

"But, I feel fine. Really. And today, today's Friday. The opening act for Cinderella, I can't miss that. I have to be the best evil step sister ever!" she said, looking a bit flustered

"That's right, today is the opening act." Yuki said, more to himself then to anyone, "I should be going, Kyo too." he said and Shigure looked like he was going to slap Yuki for bringing it up even though it was Tohru that had mentioned it.

"Please?" asked Tohru, "Pretty please? I'll go there, act and come right home and go to bed, I promise. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" she asked giving Shigure big, pouty, puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, alright. But as soon as the play is done all three of you strait home." Shigure said and walked out.

Tohru seemed quite delighted with this and ameatidly started getting herself ready to leave, as she was in her pajamas.

Soon the three of them were off. Tohru looked over at Kyo, "Kyo. I'm sure you'll make a great prince charming." she said to the silent, very moody cat.  
"Hmmph." was his reply, for he did not, by any means, want to be the charming prince.

They got to the school and everyone was there getting ready. Tohru bounced over to her friends, "Hey, Hama-san, you look great, I think you'll be a lovely Cinderella." she said as she went and got her costum for the part of the evil step-sister. And before any of them relized what was going on, the play had started. They were all great, even though there personalities really didn't match there characters; and then after some time, the play was over and, after dragging Kyo away from those who thought he was a great prince charming, the three of them left to return Tohru to her bedroom.

Later that night, before Yuki and Kyo were off to bed themselves Tohru came down, "Guys?" she said in her timid voice and they all looked at her, concered, "I'm going to see Akito. I have to. You can't stop me, this is my decision. I'll be going tomarow. So, if something happens. If for some reason I don't return the way I was before. Don't worry." she said and returned back upstairs.

"We can't let her go." Yuki said turning to Shigure, "We just can't. Akito will torcure her, expesailly if she does have it, the cure."

"That he may, but you heard her just as well as I did. This is her decision." Shigure replied, looking very sad. With that Yuki went to bed and cryed while Kyo stormed to the roof, not knowing how to deel with all the emotions that he was deeling with. They couldn't let her go, but yet, it was her decision to make.

A/N: Did you like it? Please let me know. Please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi peoples. Heres the fourth chapter of Breaking. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Tohru awoke the next morning to the sweet sound of birds chirping, she stretched and went downstairs for her breakfast; after all, she wasn't about to leave on an empty stomach. The table was unusually quite as she ate, like the others were all trying to avoid talking to her. Yuki and Kyo didn't even look at her, it was like she was contaminated with a sickly disease and everyone knew that she was going to go. So, she ate in silance, knowing that talking to them would do no one any good. As soon as she ate she retreated back to her room where she finished getting ready.

Some time later, Tohru found herself infront of the Shoma family's main house. She took in a deep breath, stopped her knees from knocking and went inside and told the first person she could find that she need to see Akito, and admeately. They nodded and went on their way to find out if Akito could see her or not. Tohru stood, rooted to the spot, terified out of her mind, when a familuar voice came to her, "Tohru-chan! What are you doing here?" asked her favorate little rabit, Momiji.

"Oh, hi, Momiji, I'm here to visit Akito, I have a question for him." she said as brightly as she could, but as soon as those words came out of her mouth the rabbit looked distraught, "Your--going--to see--Akito? Why?" he asked looking like the world was about to end, and Tohru sighed, she wasn't sure if she should tell him her discovery or not, after all, she was fairly sure that the only member of the Shoma family that knew the cure would be Akito himself so to tell him that she had found it, was probally a one-way ticket to him dragging her as far from Akito as he could manage. So Torhu just smiled and prayed that the old woman would return to show her to Akito's room. And just as she started to hope that the old woman reappeared and beckoned for Tohru to follow her, and she did, smiling reasuringly at Momiji who now looked like he had seen death enter the house.

A door was opened, and she entered the dimly lit room, in the corner sat a man, with another man standing beside him, she knew the one on the floor was Akito, she walked a bit closer, shaking like mad when she heard his cold voice come from the floor, "Stop." she obeyed, "Tell me, why are you here? Hn, foolish girl? Do you want me to take you away from Yuki and Kyo?" he asked the last part with what sounded like hope, "N-No, Akito-kun, I-I've came here with a question. You see, sir, I believe that I have found the cure to the Shoma family curse." she said and he began to laugh, the laugh was cold and cruel, "You! You find the Shoma family cure! Impossible! I am the only one that knows how we got cursed!"

"It, it was because of a princess, the prince was madly in love with her and..." but she never finished her story, "**STOP!**" yelled Akito, his eyes inlarged and his pupils like slits, "Where. Where did you learn of our curse? Hn?" he asked and as he did so he threw a vase at Tohru's head, she ducked and it missed, but only buy a little as she winced because the shards were landing into the back of her thigh, "In a book, a mythology book." she replied and Akito snarled and she continued, hoping that she would get out of this alive, "I was just wondering, who's the princesses heir? For surely you know." she said trying to sound polite and praising at the same time, "HA! Like I'm going to tell you! next thing I know the curse will be lifted, maybe I should erase your memory? Hn?" Tohru shivered, she didn't want to lose her memories, for they were precious to her, "Please, Akito, I'll be helping you too, because, you are also unnessisarily cursed, think about it, a life without having to be like this...wouldn't you like that?" she asked still slightly afraid he would attack.

"You---care?" Akito asked, unsure of what to make of this, it was like something warm and light had stepped into his cold darkness.

"Yes. I do, your a human being as well, you're being torcured too--and probally more then the others." she said trying to be strong.

"Hn." Akito said and he knew, he knew who she was."If you value your life get out, and do not repeate this to anyone. Do I make myself clear?" he said avoiding her eyes.

"Yes, but the hier, can I at least have a clue?" she asked and Akito nodded and said two words that changed her life forever.

Shigure stood at home praying, he was so worried that Tohru would never return. She was to him, like a daughter, he couldn't bear the thought that something horrible had happened to her, not only that but for the sakes of Yuki and Kyo for they both loved her so much. Then he saw her, walking down the lane towards the house. He gave a cry and the two boys appeared out of nowhere and went to her side and helped her in. She didn't say a word about the meeting when asked and finally they canged the subject and all she could say was "yes please" or "no thank you" and soon they saw her retreat to her bedroom and everyone knew: something had happened at that meeting. But what?

A/N: Tell B if you like it. Haha that was funny, tell B like tell me...ok, nevermind.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: New chapter! Sorry this is kinda blah. I really need to find my muse...

italics: thinking

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKETS

The next morning was as normal as any other. Tohru got up, got dressed and went downstairs. Yuki and Shigure were already there, she smiled at them both and sat down to enjoy her breakfast--it is, after all, the most important meal of the day.

"Sleep well, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked her as she sat down.

"Yep, never slept better, and please, call me Tohru. I much rather you call me that." she said and Yuki went slightly red at this and continued to eat. Tohru smiled, a million different thoughts going threw her mind.

"Tohru, you want to talk about what happened yesturday yet or not?" asked Shigure, who was very curious to know how the meating went.

"Oh, I just told him what I new and he kicked me out."

"He kicked you out, he didn't punish you?" Yuki asked as Shigure looked amazed at Tohru.

"Yep." she said and smiled at Yuki again. Yuki nodded as she continued to eat, he then got up and retreated upstairs. _If Akito did nothing, surely she didn't really find the cure_.

LATER THE SAME DAY

_Tohru decided to go for a walk and as she did so, she counted all the members of the Sohma family that were close to her. Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Shigure, Kisa, Haru, Ritsu and Ayame. Now all I need is Haru, some of Rin, I don't really now about Hatori, and last but not least Kureno. She turned a corner, this wasn't going to be easy, she was fairly certain that Haru liked her but that he was in denial, Rin was very different and very hard to understand sometimes Hatori was distant and Kureno, she never really got to know him...Well, at least this would be challenging._

And indeed it was. The intirety of the day she spent being kicked out, yelled at, and cryed apon...the only person who wanted to talk to her was Hatori and he seemed so...well like he usually did. Sad. Tohru sighed and none-the-less, smiled at her achievements, _soon._

**NEXT WEEK**

Tohru got up, same as aways. The last week had been fairly eventful, but nothing unuasal had happened. That was until that day. Tohru went downstairs half asleep, when she tripped and fell down the sairs, landing of all placed in Kyo's arms..."You didn't change." she said, bewildered and everyone looked at Kyo, standing there, holding Tohru. First Yuki, then Shigure stood up and both of them ran over to Tohru and hugged her as well. No one changed...Tohru broke from them and ran, ran all the way (closely followed by Yuki, Shigure and Kyo) to the Sohma family house and she quickly found Akito, "What happened?" she asked as a very happy Akito looked at her.

"You remeber what I told you? You are the princess's hier, they love you, all of them, including me." he said as he smiled a truely pure smile as he got up, wearing all white. (A/N: run for the hills! Akio is happy!)

And with that Tohru laughed, she hugged and she smiled. She had done it, she had found the cure to the Sohma family curse. Yuki smiled at her as well as Kyo and she took both boy's hands and walked home, already knowing. This was going to be interesting...

A/N: Like I said before, it's not the gratest, don't worry next chapter will be better. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another chapter down. Hope you guys like it. I just have one request. Please tell me if you want KyoxTohru or YukixTohru, cause the author (me) hasn't decided yet and is having problems with decinding and has come to the conclusion that the readers can decide.

Disclaimer: I dont own Furuba!

A/N: The with Yuki and with Kyo are suppost to be a Tohru's point of view thing with that person. I know, its in third person, but its also her thoughts, just thought I should clear that up before someone thought differently.

The curse had been broken for a week now and things were starting to get very interesting...

"Tohru." Yuki said and she looked up at him as he smiled again, "I think I should tell you how I really feel about you." he said and she looked at him, now compleatly lost.

"What do you mean?" she asked as innocent as usuall.

Yuki smiled again and moved closer to her, bringing her into a hug, "Tohru, I love you. I have for some time now. And not just as a friend." He said as he looked down at her and did someting he had wanted to do for a long time, he kissed her. Tohru was absolutly amazed. Yuki was kissing her!

**WITH KYO**

Later the same day Tohru found herself on the roof with a very quite Kyo.

"Kyo, did I do something wrong?" she asked thinking about the supper she had made, maybe he didn't like it after all...

"No. You did nothing. I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked as Kyo looked up at the sky, no emotion on his face. He was always harder to read then Yuki.

Kyo frowned. Tohru knew she did something to upset him, surely this was what he wanted to talk to her about. And then Kyo looked down at her and before she could register what was going on, he had kissed her. Tohru was amazed, was he trying to tell her the same thing that Yuki had told her earlier? Then, before she could even ask him, he left. Tohru looked around, trying to find Kyo and she sighed--he was gone, she would just have to talk to him about it later, and that's when it hit her. How did she feel about the cat? For that matter, how did she feel about the rat? Did she love one?

Tohru continued to think about this, she thought about it all night, causing her to get little, if any sleep. When she woke up in the morning she came to her conclusion. She LIKED both of them and she was just going to have to spend more time with both of them to truely find out if she was in love.

A/N: WHOOT! Can anyone say cliffy? HAHA! Hope you enjoyed this supper-short chapter! Please review! and don't forget to tell me what pairing you want!


	7. NOT A CHAPTER!

** ALERT:**

** I REALLY NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!!! AS OF NOW I HAVE ONLY TWO OPPINIONS. AND THE RESULT IS AT A DEAD TIE. IF YOU WANT TO SEE EITHER TOHRUxKYO OR TOHRUxYUKI PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN CONTINUE WITH MY STORY! THANK YOU!**

**B. WEIRD**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi! Heres another chapter for my faithful readers! Thank you all for your reviews!

Disclaimer: Unfortunetly, I B. Weird, do not own Fruits Basket. Oh well.

Two weeks after Tohru made the discovery that both Yuki and Kyo were truely in love with her and she had gotton nowhere in her conclusion, then again she hadn't really spent much time with eighter boy...

Just then, by chance or by fate, she ran into Yuki, "Hi, Yuki-kun." she said, blushing lightly.

"Oh, hi, Tohru. Are you doing anything Friday?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could take you out."

"Sure thing, Yuki-kun!" she said smiling.

"Alright, seven okay with you?"

"Yep! Seven's fine by me." and with that Yuki smiled and left, she smiled and continued to think about her problem when by chance, or by fate, she ran into Kyo, "Hello, Kyo!" she said, blushing lightly.

"Hey." he responded smiling, "Are you doing anything Friday?"

"Ahhhhh, yeah, Yuki just asked me if I wanted to..." she trailed off, not wanting to hurt the cat's feelings, "Sorry."

"It's ok, how about Saturday?"

"Saturday's fine."

"Alright. I'll see you at eight." he said and with that he walked away and it dawned upon Tohru that she was pratically dating two boys, what if she ended up hurting one by seeing the other? Oi. This was going to be harder then she thought it was. She sighed and then relized that she had no idea what type of date she was going on with eighter, and that ment she had no idea what she was suppost to wear!

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

Tohru sat in her room, the clock read 6:45, she had fifteen minutes, she still had no idea what she was suppost to wear, so she guessed. Yuki seemed like the kind of guy to take her to someplace nice, so she wore a simple black dress, it hugged her form nicely and went to just above her knees.She didn't want to be too formal so she put on a little red sweater and wore her hair down with a black head band in it. Just then a knock came to Tohru's door and she answered it. Yuki was wearing black slacks and a light blue botton-up shirt, he smiled at her, "You look lovely, Tohru." he said and offered her his arm, naturally, she took it.

"You look nice too, Yuki." she said, blushing lightly. Yuki smiled and led her to his car and even opened the door for her. He then took her to a nice, but not too nice of a resturant. On the table was a candle and Yuki pulled out her chair for her, "You know, that candle just lightens up your beauty." he said and sat down across from her, smiling.

Tohru enjoyed the meal and after that he took her for a walk around a fancy park with fountians in it. She wasn't too sure if she liked it or not but it was very pretty, seeing the sun set over the fountains. Then the sprinklers started and she and Yuki ran, trying there best to avoid getting wet. He then drove her back to the house and walked her to her room.

"Tonight was great, Yuki." she said with a smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You wanna do this again sometime."

"Ummm, I don't know, can I get back to you on that?" she asked, hoping that that didn't upset him.

"Sure thing!" he said and kissed her cheak good-night and left. Now all Tohru had to do was wait for tomarow to come, and come it did.

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

Once again Tohru sat in her room, this time the clock read 8:05, he was late. She sighed as she looked at herself again, hoping she wasn't guessing wrong and underdressed. She wore a dark pair of blue jeans, a pink tank with a black sweater over it, sneakers and her hair in a tight pony tail with a pink bow. Just then a knock came to the door and Tohru answered it seeing Kyo. He was wearing black jeans and a white tank and a black leather jacked over the tank. He smiled and took her hand and lead her outside, to his motersycle. "Wow, you know how to drive that thing?"

"Of course." he said as he gave her a helmet and put one on himself and got on the bike, she getting on behind him, "Close you eyes. I want it to be a surprise." he said and reved up the bike as she held onto him, clossing her eyes and they took off.

Not long later he stopped and helped her off, "Keep your eyes closed, and no peeking." he said and she smiled smelling the warm air arond her, mixed with that of water.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." he said and she opened her eyes.

"Wow, this is...gorgous." she said, smiling as she looked at the seen, there was a blanket spred out under a red and yellow leafed tree with four candles on each corner; their picnic laying on the blanket. The sun just happened to be setting; making the sky pink, red, and orange and it was reflected against the lake, witch was only a few feet away from their spot.

"Not nearly as pretty as you are." Kyo responded and led her to her little pillow and they began to eat, after she ate his home made food they went to the play area where they ran around like four year olds until it got too dark. Then he drove her home and walked her to her room.

"That was a lot of fun, Kyo."

"Good. You wanna do that again?"

Tohru thought about it and nodded her head, "Yeah, I'd like that." she said and kissed his cheak good-night and went into her room and laid on her bed. Kyo: 1, Yuki: 0. She rolled over and decided that if Kyo was going to get a second chance that Yuki deserved one too. She got up and went to his room and knocked on the door, he soon answered it, "Oh, hi, Tohru."

"Hi, Yuki." I was wondering if we could spend some time together, with out all the formal stuff though."

"Yeah, sure, how about we do something Wednsday?"

"Sure." she said, smiling and then went to her room, still having no idea who she liked more...

A/N: Wee! Finally another chapter. Sorry it took so long, my muse was on vacation...Anyways, tell me if you like it and if you have a preferance in pairings...I think you can tell who's winning so far...(If you can't it's Kyo, and by a LOT.) Well, untill next time, enjoy!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Whoot! Another chapter! My muse woke me up (at this un-Godly hour of the moring 3 am) and I just had to post this...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except the plot!

On with the story!

XxX

Tohru sat in her room, holding a large stuffed orange cat from her last date with Kyo: he had taken her to the fair and won it. She was liking the cat-boy more and more since their first date, the latest being their fifth. She knew she had to decide--and soon, for eventially they would find out and she didn't want to know what would happen if eighter of 'her' boys would do if they found out she was dating the other.

Unfortunetly for Tohru. They did.

XxX

One day while Tohru was taking a nap, Kyo decided to check on her: knocking on her door and entering, to see her cuddled up against her other fluffy: a large purple-grayish rat. He became infuriated. Slamming the door (and waking up Tohru) he went to find Yuki and punched him in the face.

Meanwhile, Tohru woke up and quickly relized that Kyo must of walked in on her holding her rat. She gasped and ran after him.

Yuki was a bit surprised at Kyo's sudden burst of anger, but quickly relized why he had decided to pick a fight with him, "YOU STUPID RAT! WHY DO YOU WANT HER?! HUH! I LOVE HER!" he yelled and punched him again. And with that it clicked: Kyo had been seeing Tohru as well. He punched back and soon they were in a full out fight.

That was when Tohru came running in. She quickly pulled them apart, "STOP THIS, NOW!" she said, tears in her eyes.

"You've been seeing him too haven't you!" they both yelled at the same time, glairing at the other.

She hung her head and slowly nodded.

"Decide." Said Kyo, growling a bit more, his eyes more cat-like then usual.

Silence.

"Please, Tohru-kun." said Yuki and still there was no response, and that was when they started to tell her, at the exact same time why they were the better choice. Her mind began to swim with confusion.

"STOP!" she yelled a bit louder then she ment to.

Silence.

"If you two are going to fight over me like this...then I choice niether." she said, now crying as she ran up to her room.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"

XxX

The only problem with this decision was one simple thing: she was in love--with both of them.

A/N: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The decision is pretty much unamimus but that dosn't mean that it could be changed! So tell me what you perfer! Till next time, this has been B. Wierd. Peace out.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Finally! So, here's the very last chapter to **_**Breaking**_**, hope everyone that read my story enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** unless you count the books I bought, but no really Natsuki Takaya owns **_**Fruits Basket**_**, I have no claim on it what so ever. **

**on with the story**

Kyo sat in his room looking at the ceiling. _Maybe she doesn't feel the same about me..._ he thoughed and sighed. He hated loosing but the one thing he hated more: hurting Tohru, he had jumped to conclusions, all he had to do now was let her go.

XxX

Tohru was sound asleep when suddenly a knock came to the door. This woke her up instantly and she looked at the door and pulled the sheets up, "Come in." she called and her favorite orange-haired boy entered looking slightly aquard, "Tohru." he said and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, it was innapropriate...and, well, I relized that if you...love Kyo that that's ok, I just want you to be happy..." he said, trailing off. She was slightly surprised, but smiled when she relized that he was deffenetly being serioius. She gently grabbed his sholder and turned him to her, "I love you too."

XxX

And so, Tohru relized that she was madly in love with Kyo, and soon after she gently broke it off with Yuki and started seeing more and more of Kyo.

It was a beautiful evening and he took her out once more to the lake where they had their first date, He was wearing somewhat formal black geans and a button down dark blue shirt. She was in a pink summer dress, her hair in little white bows. He smiled and turned her around towards the lake. The sun was starting to set and it's red and orange rays were being reflected against the lake, the trees were in full bloom. It was perfect.

"Our first date was here." Kyo whispered into her ear and she nodded as she took in the scean and then looked at him. "You know, Tohru, I'll love you forever and always." he said and she smiled again, "I know, Kyo-kun."

"But."

"But?" she asked, a little worried.

"My life isn't compleate yet, there's one thing missing."

"Oh?" she asked looking at him, trying to figure everything out.

Then he kneeled and produced a box. Tohru couldn't breath.

"Will you, Tohru Honda, be my wife?" he asked, opening the box and showing her a beautiful diamand ring with little pink rubies on each side.

Silence.

Now it was Kyo's turn to be affraid, maybe it was too soon, maybe he did this wrong. And then: a tear fell.

He closed his eyes, possitive rejection was coming and then he felt her arms around his neck and her warm breath on his ear, "Yes."

**A/N: that was fun. Hope you all enjoyed it, special thanks goes out to the following:**

**Aloha .**

**XOiHeartMiloOx**

**2sidedangel14**

**ObsedianFox13**

**Mioko**

**Hanamiji**

**Fowlchicken.GoBourne**

**nicole**

**MoonFox531**

**Thank you all for you're reviews and giving me ideas, they helped alot! Until next time this has been A. Weird.**


End file.
